fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Faerie Scary Halloween Part BOO!
is a sequel to A Faerie Scary Halloween Transcript A mysterious bed sheet has forgotten to put eyeholes in. "What was that?" Wimmzies asked. "I guess this guy forgot to cut holes in his costume." said Clavi Gnat. The person under the bed sheet was HippityHop. He blushes angrily. Bruce Wayne: What’s with all these bedsheets? Why do you like them so much? "Bruce is right, you are so funny!" said Cantorell. "For once, Cantorell is right!" Squot agreed. "You are so funny!" The news comes up. News reporter: The Ghosts ‘R’ Us are causing a cheer as they have captured many ghosts. They might be the best ghost hunters! "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that no one lives here." Squot said, unsure. "Relax, Squot, it's gonna be fun." said Bridg-it. "Yeah!" the others added. They go out to a haunted house. Surprisingly, it isn’t big, dark, and black with crows everywhere. It was kept cleanly. A small, vanilla house. "What was that?" Wimmzies asked. "That has got to hurt." said Cantorell Bruce: Oh no Later, everyone was at the kitchen, talking and chatting. Then, the Rat Wraith then turns the light switch off. That oughta scare them. "HELP! THEY GOT US!" Squot screamed. "THEY GOT US!" Rat Wraith is being mean. Wimmzies: Hey stop being mean "BOO!" yelled the Rat Wraith. Wimmzies: Stop it "Funny?!" the Rat Wraith yelled. Squot: no "Cute?!" the Rat Wraith cried. Squot: No "Not scary?!" the Rat Wraith shouted. Cantorell: You’re so scary but you’re making us upset, please leave Rat Wraith flew away screaming Wimmzies: now that he’s gone, what should we do "A bedsheet ghost?" Bridg-it asked. Bruce: I don’t like bedsheet ghosts, how about something else "A saw with a chain on it?" Cantorell asked. Bruce: I prefer chainsaws. Sqout: Hey! What about we find some pumpkins and carve them? Bruce: I prefer some pumpkins. Clavi Gnat: Okay! Let’s go! Outside, Bruce and the Faeries flew towards the window to see what's going on. Inside the window there is a young woman in a teal apron carving some pumpkins. The pumpkin juice was a strange maroon color. "HELP! THEY GOT ME!" the pumpkin screamed. "THEY TRAPPED ME IN A DRAWER! WIMMZIES! CLAVI GNAT! SQUOT! CANTORELL! BRIDG-IT! ANYONE!" The woman rips up the pumpkin with her bare hands "What the-!?" the pumpkin said in surprise. "Are you alright?" Clavi Gnat asked. Pumpkin: Do I look like I’m alright? "You mean these are..." Cantorell was about to say. Batman: Murderers. Later, the group arrived at the hallway, trying to search for the murderers. However, Clavi Gnat hid under the sheet. He peeked with chains, laughing cruelly. The moon shines brightly through... wherever the sheet is? "I'm a ghooooooost!" moaned Clavi Gnat. "Consider yourself haaaunted!" "Wait a minute." said Wimmzies. "You are haunting us?" "BOO!" yelled Clavi Gnat. Wimmzies: Why are you haunting us that's kind of dumb "Niiiiice tryyyyyyy, foooooooools!" said Clavi Gnat. Clavi Gnat: I will scare you till you turn purple! He inhales. Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Everyone screams The ghost continues to laugh. Clavi Gnat doesn't seem to resemble Clavi Gnat in a bedsheet anymore. He seemed to resemble an imp. Everybody is screaming. "Hang on to your bloomers, kids!" the Wraith Clavi Gnat said to the group. "It's going to be a bumpy fright!" Then, he laughed. The unknown woman with the teal apron gets super scared of the demon. Woman: I have to do something! She goes into her closet and gets her shotgun. Wraith Clavi Gnat: Nice try, Sabrina-'' The woman shoots. The group of Faerie kept running while running passed a lot of rubber eyeballs on the ground. They ran towards another door, only to find the Wraith Clavi Gnat in front of them, screaming eerily. This terrified the group. The door is locked, but Sabrina's gun is loaded. She shoots, and Batman fights the demon. Wraith Clavi Gnat: When you hear the lonesome ring of chimes That bring the spirits singing Soon your spine is tingling And there's just a thing to say, Nico Yazawa, in a demon hoodie, climbs in the window and continues the song. But she doesn't say "aaaah". She says... Nico: Rats A bunch of rats scatter across the floor. Eyeballs in the dark dilating Now your heart is palpitating And there's only just a thought that you can convey. The Faeries looked in fear, confusion and surprised by this until they became more scared when the Wraith Clavi Gnat scared them by screaming eerily. Where all around you! You can't get away! We take pride in making sure you have a frightful stay. Join the wretched chorus in the nightmare play, And remember it's all you can scream at the ghost café. The faeries, Batman, Sabrina, and Nico are now at a ghost café in a nightmare play. Where all around you and we've just begun. You'll be trembling helpless lump of fear when we are done. Grim unearthly creatures flaunting nauseating features make for ghastly midnight screechers, You'll be speechless but for... The group looked around, but found a bowl that says "FREE ROCKS!" and went towards the rocks. However, the bowl was scaring the group away. Then, the group kept running and running as the Wraith Clavi Gnat kept chasing them. The Wraith Clavi Gnat vanished and then materialized in front of the mortals as the group screamed and ran away. When the group found a safe place to hide from the Wraith Clavi Gnat, which is the attic, they sighed in relief, hoping they're safe. Unfortunately, the shadow of the Wraith Clavi Gnat is already here, surrounding our protagonists. Wraith Clavi Gnat: ''Clavi Gnat is no more. I am Tazgara, the demon of hauntings, and I am here to reap your souls. Nico: No! We need rodents to stop this beast! I'm calling the rats again! Nico yodels and the rats eat Tazgara, but they eat Clavi Gnat in the process. The faeries are scarred for life. Stuff began to float around, much to even more terror for the group. As the lights went out, the Wraith Clavi Gnat is wearing a white sheet draped over his heads with an eyehole. (A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Wraith Clavi Gnat's eyes are glowing.) As the group saw the Wraith Clavi Gnat, they ran out of the attic, screaming. Surrender to the horrifying phantom freaks Who death-defying stunts of fearful madness Startle with a shocking interjection From which there is NO protection! Wraith Clavi Gnat eats Batman alive Batman wakes up, it was just a bad dream. He was Bruce again, and he was in an all black suit. Apparently he passed out at Clavi Gnat's funeral. Without warning, a shadowy figure was behind Bruce and the Faeries stared at it in horror. Then, they screamed in horror as they dropped the bowl of candy. Then, they ran away screaming, making Bruce both shocked and confused. The shadow was of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, with Nico Yazawa on one shoulder. They were also in funeral clothing. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man turned to see a sheet ghost that came to him. The sheet ghost wasn't a sheet ghost, it was just a real ghost that looked like one. His name was Bryan. Bryan: Why are we here? Stay Puft: We have to say goodbye to Clavi Gnat... Without warning, a horrific sight, laughing maniacally was the Devil (Cuphead). Devil: I don't know about you, but I love that Clavi Gnat's dead now! Haha! Bridg-it: Don't be rude, get out of here. The Devil then takes off a mask to reveal Dendy Dendy: It was just a joke! Honest! Bridg-it: This is a funeral you're not supposed to do that. She is also wearing black headband with white horns. She takes off her robe to reveal a black dress with black arm warmers and leg warmers, gray gloves and shoes and a black devil's tail. Dendy is going as the Devil. The funeral starts. Formally. "Where is Clavi Gnat?" asked Dendy. "Maybe the ghost got him." Bridg-it said in dismay. Suddenly, they heard a crash. A clash of thunder hits, and it's raining. Stay Puft: I'm sad to say that Clavi Gnat is up in the clouds now. A true spider. He may be gone, but he will not be forgotten. "IIIIIIIIIIIII am the ghooooooooost of Claaaaaaaaavi Gnaaaaaaaaaaat!" Clavi Gnat moans. Stay Puft puts Clavi Gnat back into his gravestone by stomping on him. "You mean to tell me that there is a ghost in the clouds?!" cried Bridg-it. "This guy must be a boss!" Squot added Bridg-it: I wonder if he works in the mafia. "Oh, come on, Bridg-it. I'm sure it can't be that bad." said Cantorell. Oh wait, it's Al Capone. "I didn't know they had a costume." said Cantorell. Al Capone: What are you doing here! "Maybe we're at one of those haunted attractions." Bridg-it added. "Hey, everyone, let's see if there's more awesome stuff here!" said Squot. The group leave and find a bunch of things. Some tombstones, some flowers, and overall, a bunch of dread. Later, the group were heading towards a door and are deciding on who's gonna open it until the door mysteriously opened on its own. "Oh, automatic doors. How convenient." Said Cantorell as he and the others entered. Someone is playing the organ. However, a ghostly figure materializes, revealing to be...the ghost of Clavi Gnat! Clavi Gnat: Guys, you better help me, this guy wants to play chess with me! If I win, I get my soul back, but if I lose, I will turn into nothing!!! The faeries, Sabrina, and Bruce look at each other. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts